Blitz Turret
Upgrade Progression Appearance Progression General Information *The Blitz Turret is one of three available Command Turrets. **The other two being the Flood Turret and the Storm Turret. *The Blitz Turret is able to Target and Fire upon : **All Units, Aircraft, Vehicles & Infantry. **Incoming Missiles fired from the Missile Silo. *The Blitz Turret will Target and Fire upon : **Hellfire Missiles or standard Projectiles. *The Blitz Turret deals additional Damage to all Command Units. Setting the Blitz *The Blitz Turret requires both a minimum Level 7 Command Center and Level 10 Defense Lab to unlock. *The Blitz Turret may only be placed on a Level 7+ Command Center. Update History *The removed Thorium Ammo requirement in the Game Update of May 24, 2017. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 17 in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The Blitz Turret received the ability to be upgraded to Level 12 in the Game Update of May 31, 2016. *The Blitz Turret received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015 . *The Blitz Turret received the ability to be upgraded to Lv. 8 in the Game Update of Jul 31, 2014 . *The Blitz Turret ceased targeting the Hellfire Missile in the Game Update of Mar. 05, 2014. *The Blitz Turret received the ability to be upgraded to Lv. 7 in the Game Update of Mar. 05, 2014. *The Blitz Turret was introduced in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014 . *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Blitz Turret production is limited to one ( Command Turret ). *''Pixel Sheet Code : Tower 11'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''The First Command Turret to be released ''- The Blitz Turret **''The Only Command Turret with the ability to targert both Ground & Air Units ''- The Blitz Turret **''The First Turret to have a limited ammunition capacity ''- The Blitz Turret **''The First Turret to require Thorium to reload ''- The Blitz Turret **''The First Turret able to be mounted on a building other than a Defense Platform ''- The Blitz / Cmnd Center Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 02/13/14 ) - Introducing Command Center 7 ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 02/14/14 ) - Patch Notes, Command Center 7 ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 02/14/14 ) - Command Center 7 Discussion ( Official ) - Discussion *Kixeye Forum ( 12/23/15 ) : Command Center Level 9 ( Official ) - Level 9 Turrets. *Kixeye Forum ( 05/31/16 ) - Command Center Level 10 ( Official ) - Level 10 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - Command Center Level 11 ( Official ) - Level 11 CC Introduction Thread. Gallery Blitz-UnlockRequirement-1.png|Unlock Requirement #1 Blitz-UnlockRequirement-2.png|Unlock Requirement #2 DefenseLab-UniqueTurret-Tab.png|Defense Lab Command Turret Tab CommandCenter-LeftClickMenu-Blitz-NoSet.png|Left Click Menu Blitz Not Set lvl7cc_lvl6blitz_aoe.png|Lv 6 Blitz Turret Range Blitz-Lv17-LargePic.png|Large Pic Level 17 Gallery - Historical GameUpdate_02-13-2014.png|Game Update: Feb 13, 2014 Blitz Introduced GameUpdate 12-23-2015.png|Game Update : Dec 23, 2015 Level 9 Added GameUpdate 05-31-2016.png|Game Update: May 31, 2016 Level 12 Upgrade GameUpdate 12-22-2016.png|Game Update: Dec 22, 2016 Level 17 Upgrade Video Navigation Category:Defenses Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Unique Category:A to Z